Slammy
by Tinfoilswag
Summary: Slyfoxhound x Tammy Bowdrie er uberhaxornova. In the office of the creatures.
1. Chapter 1

part 1

"Oh latino boy~" Sly heard the painfully familiar voice emerge from the doorway of his office space. He turned scarcely to find a Ms. Tammy Bowdrie sway next to him "T-Tammy! Hi, uh" he could hear Jordan and Dan snickering from down the hall. Despite his compressed feelings he put on a nervous, sweet smile and continued, "What are you doing here?"

Tammy twirled her hair while talking, "Oh Chip dropped me off here for the day."

Sly became fairly awkward around the makeup wearing 'working girl'. "Really?! that's cool, uuuh did you see the rest of the guys yet? I think Aleks is here-" Tammy had began making a face at the face cam over sly's monitor while he was talking. Eddie noticed and decided to ramble on, "I mean of course he is, you already met him, he was as Waldo at the halloween stream but um..Tammy?"

The beautiful bearded lady turned her attention to the foxhound with a "hmm? Yeah that sounds great" he- i mean she then began striking several poses toward the camera. Sly patiently waited as Tammy then searched through her purse and pulling out a tube of lipstick. Sly's smile uncomfortably faded as he glanced at Tammy purse her lips and put on more lipstick.

Eddie blushed when she came closer; leaning over the chair and hovering over him, she smirked. "Yanno usually I'd charge for this" her voice was a little deeper that time. Sly turned his head and closed his eyes trying to prepare himself for another Bowdrie kiss. Instead he received lipstick being smudged on him.

Sly opened his eyes completely confused, Tammy continued to put lipstick on him, "I'm a makeup designer now" she said sweetly as Sly fussed away. "Now go like this" she instructed as she pursed her lips again and again repetitively.

Eddie sat there for a moment uncomfortably until he realized Tammy probably wasn't going to stop pursing her lips until he did it too. He wimpily did a small purse was about to laugh but Tammy caught him in instead in a big kiss. Sly fell back, further in his seat but Tammy pulled his face closer and then let go with a mwah sound. "I do like that Latino Spice!" She fanned herself with a sigh. "I'll see you later" she said getting off of him and going out the door, but no without forgetting to blow a kiss to him before going out in the hall.

Sly sat there still able to feel the other's beard and lipstick on him. He gave a quivered sigh and a mumbled, "oh god".

Moments later he could hear a muffled Immortal down the hall cursing his name. The puerto rican laughed and yelled back a "Sorry Aleks!"


	2. Chapter 2

Slammy fc pt 2

Sly had enjoyed rest of the day despite his morning. He remained quietly in his office space. Tammy had been pretty quiet for a while now so he assumed um, "chip" picked her up and went home. James hadn't shown up to work yet though.

Eventually the mighty foxhound had become hungry so he ventured out for food. He headed toward the kitchen and went directly to the fridge for a nice cool drink.

He successfully managed a water and took a sip as he turned around and nearly choked on the refreshment.

Very close, even though a few steps away, stood in front of him a Fabulous Miss Tammy Bowdrie, flirtingly puffing her chest out and twirling her hair,

"So Latino boy, we meet again."

She said in a girlish tone before giggling.

Sly continued to attempt to seize his coughing/choking.

Tammy continued looking shyly at the ground, "I wanna go to the mall, but no one will take me..."

Sly finally stopped dying and was able to regain composer.

"Will you, take me?" She looked innocently up at him with a overly dramatic pouty face.

"None of the guys wanted to drive you?" Eddie sounded disappointed. The Bowdrie sister shook her head. Sly gulped down his pride and sighed, "Okay, Which mall?"

The ride to the mall was remarkably quiet. Sly tried to make small talk but Tammy seemed to be blunt and..nervous?

Eddie went into the mall with her, after all it would be kind of a dick move to just drop her off here alone. Plus he didn't have to film that much today.

They chatted a little as they walked around and nearly got lost a few times. Sly actually found himself laughing. It was James's humor after all. They even jokingly sung to the overplayed pop songs playing in the background of the mall.

The duo eventually did go into a store...a dress store.

Sly waited outside the changing room, hearing Tammy shuffle around inside.

"Hey Tammy, are you okay?" He said after several minutes passed.

"Yeah, but uh, can you come in here?"

Sly didn't know what he was getting into as proceeded to go through the door of the enclosed changing room.

"What's up homie?" Sly said with a smile.

But he fell short when Tammy locked the door behind him. And asked in an sweet tone close to him, "What do you think Spicy boy?"

She struck a few poses in the short red sweetheart neck lined dress matching her bright red lipstick.

Sly couldn't help feel a little giddy inside. "Woah, that's just..wow. Tammy you look great!" He told her in support.

"Mm? Really?" She seductively smirked at him, taking a step closer.

"Um, y-yeah you look am-azing" he said lower tone. You could here a small part of his puerto rican accent coming through.

Tammy hummed as she came closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder and hugged him. It was awkward at first but Eddie kinda thought it was sweet and hugged her back. He began to feel a tickle on his neck going upward. He glanced to see Tammy kissing his neck, "Tam-" A finger caught him on the mouth. She smirked up at him with a laugh, James's really voice almost coming through, "sh-ssh-sssh," he chuckled again before whispering "Just let it happen."

Eddie at this point had a huge blush covering his face.

Tammy pushed his against the small room's wall with a giggle. Sly didn't expect the wall but he tried to ready himself for anything at this point. Instead of a quick forced kiss though, he was met with his friend leaning in slowly and almost more timidly than before..almost more real than goofily like before.

Eddie kind of didn't mind when their lips came together. It was a more tender, delicate kiss. In fact he may have lightly kissed back as he closed his eyes feeling more relaxed into it.

He could feel James, I mean Tammy smirk within the kiss.

Tammy was the one to break away, "How long have been holding in that one?"

Sly awkwardly giggled, "I don't what you're talking about" he snickered and waved his hand trying to play it off. But his laughter soon stopped and the mall music was the only thing heard between them once again.

Tammy acted as if she couldn't decide to believe him or now. She pulled him into yet another kiss. Sly didn't know exactly where he wanted to go with this but Tammy started giving more pecks and hard kisses to him. Eventually his body gave in and started kissing back, trying to match the force James was giving him..

Oh wait I messed up there and said James instead of Tammy didn't I? Oh well.

James's hands started to wander as Sly became more indulged in the make out as he wrapped his arms around Tammy.

At some point the Bowdrie sister made her way to the gamer's pants belt buckle. Sly glanced down with a huff. James smirked at the lust filled Coworker covered in lipstick. Sly pulled him/her into a kiss, Eddie was always surprising in that sense. Tammy obviously kissed back as the she finally unlocked Sly's belt buckle and worked the buttons of his pants.

But in an instant everything stopped.

There was a knock on the changing room door, and a voice asking if anyone was in.

Tammy and Sly looked at each other panicking, Sly timidly remarked, "Y-Yeah, we'll be out in a minute."

Tammy waited until they heard footsteps walk away. Eddie glanced at the mirror and noticed all the lipstick on him. He mumbled to Tammy, "I'm going to clean up in the bathroom um, you get undressed and we'll meet up by the car? It's getting late."

She nodded, "Yeah," her voice cracked and she cleared her throat, "sounds good"

Sly nodded with a quick smile and turned to leave.

"Wait." she said, Sly turned back to her in curiosity as she gave him another long hard kiss.

Sly smirked and left the room while remarking, "Cya James."

Nova smirked back as the door closed. Tammy began getting undressed and back to normal.


End file.
